


Reviens-moi vite, mon ange

by Winchester08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester08/pseuds/Winchester08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Début de la saison 7 de Supernatural.<br/>Dean souffre. Il ne l'avouera à personne, évidemment, mais il souffre depuis qu'il a vu Cas disparaître dans cette rivière, ne laissant que son imperméable. Dans un effort ultime, Dean va faire une prière à Castiel. Une vraie et honnête prière.<br/>Os de Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reviens-moi vite, mon ange

Deaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, la sueur coulant sur le front et les oreilles toujours écorchées par le cri. Son cœur battait à cent à l’heure, n’aidant pas à reprendre sa respiration normalement. Il ne s’habituerait jamais à ce réveiller de ses cauchemars… de ce cauchemar. Pourtant, à chaque fois il se faisait prendre à avoir des larmes aux yeux. Il les repoussa rapidement du coin de la main, regardant par réflexe s’il n’avait pas réveillé Sam, qui était à quelques mètres. Comme à chaque fois, le sommeil de plomb de Sam l’emporta sur le bruit que faisait Dean.

Ne pouvant plus endurer la chaleur, sous ses couvertes et voulant quitter son cauchemars pour de bon, il se leva rapidement, mais du se rattraper sur sa table de chevet, puisque il voyait des ronds noirs et qu’il n’avait toujours pas la force de se lever. 

Ces derniers jours l’endurance de Dean ne faisait que diminuer du au manque de sommeil, et Sam le voyait bien. Il avait peur pour la sécurité de celui-ci, mais ne lui demandait jamais pourquoi il ne dormait plus, puisque d’une certaine manière, il savait ce qui était à l’origine de son mal. Il y a un peu plus d’une semaine, Castiel avait «disparut» dans la rivière, libérant les lévianthans. Dean avait ramassé l’imperméable, qui était revenu vers lui et le mis dans le coffre, mais Sam savait très bien qu’il le sortait quelques fois ne serait-ce que pour sentir l’odeur de Castiel. 

Dean n’avait pas pleuré depuis cet incident, ou en tout cas, pas devant quelqu’un. Il était vrai que dans ses derniers jours, Castiel n’avait pas été à son meilleur, mais Dean croyait toujours que même les anges avaient le droit à l’erreur. Ce n’était pas pour autant que son ami ne lui manquait pas. 

Ces derniers jours, Dean ne rêvait que de Castiel, mais d’une façon inévitable, son rêve finissait toujours par Castiel, torturer en enfer, seul et apeuré. Mais par-dessus tout, le plus difficile était qu’à chaque jours son cauchemars allait toujours plus loin, et maintenant il était capable de voir l’humanité de Castiel ou enfin, sa grâce, défaillir. Juste avant qu’il ne se réveille, Dean avait vu le combat intérieur de Castiel, essayant de garder le restant de ce qu’il était contre la partie maintenant démoniaque de lui-même. Les yeux bleus océanique perdaient de leurs couleurs et chaviraient noir charbon complètement, puis revenant bleus, mais cette fois encore plus désespérer et affaiblit qu’avant. Puis, il y eu ce cri déchirant qui vint briser le cœur de Dean en million de morceaux. 

Maintenant, se remémorant son cauchemar et le manque de famille ne fit qu’alimenter de nouvelles larmes qui vinrent inonder son visage. L’aîné des Winchester du partir rapidement, alors il sortie de la chambre d’hôtel, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les larmes refusaient d’arrêter, mais Dean ne pouvaient pas les empêcher. Ils les avaient retenu trop longtemps. Il alla dans le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait en sécurité, dans sa voiture. Il ouvrit la porte avant sans partir tout de suite le moteur. Il s’accota la tête sur le volant et laissa libre cour à sa peine. Ce n’était plus seulement son rêve, mais la mort de Castiel qui venait le frapper plus que jamais, lui faisant plus mal à chaque vague de souvenir ou de pensé comme quoi il ne le reverrait jamais. Plus jamais il lui parlerait et plus jamais il ne l’appellerait «Cas». Plus jamais il ne le prendrait dans ses bras ou lui expliquerait une référence. Plus jamais Castiel n’arriverait à l’improviste, le faisant sursauter à chaque fois, plus jamais il n’envahirait son espace personnelle, ne comprenant même pas le concept d’une bulle personnelle, et plus jamais Dean ne pourrait le prier, avant d’entendre le bruit d’ailes caractéristique. 

Dean n’en pouvait plus, il fallait qu’il frappe quelque chose ou qu’il ait un plus grand espace à lui. Les yeux embrouillés, il prit la route avec son Impala, vers quelque part de moins occupé. Les lumières des autres voitures étaient flous, mais Dean était rendu à un point où même avoir un accident aurait fait diminuer sa peine.

À peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, Dean trouva un champ abandonné, voitures ou maisons à des miles. Il claqua la porte et ouvrit son coffre, prenant, sans même y penser, l’imperméable beige de Cas. Il le serra fort contre lui, comme s’il allait s’envoler s’il ne le lâchait que quelques secondes. Il referma le coffre, et commença à marcher vers un point plus sombre à sa gauche. Il essuya ses larmes de sa manche, ne voulant pas abîmer l’imperméable.

Dean marchait en frappant la terre de ses pas, créant des nuages de poussière qu’il ignorant, essayant de rejoindre son point qu’il s’était fixer. Une nouvelle vague de larme apparut, mais cette fois-ci, Dean n’y porta même pas attention, laissa sa tristesse se transformer en colère, puisque c’était toujours comme ça qu’il réglait ses problèmes depuis toujours. Il frappait quelque chose, allait dans une situation dangereuse ou partait une bataille. Mais cette fois-ci était différente, et il le savait. Sa colère se transforma rapidement de nouveau en tristesse, le laissant faible et fatigué. Enfin arriver au point qu’il s’était fixer, il s’écroula dans la terre, sur le dos, pour protéger l’imperméable, puisque c’était la seule chose qu’il lui restait de Castiel. Il le rapprocha de son visage, respirant l’odeur de Castiel qui était imprégné dans le tissu. Ses bras étaient agrippés sur l’imperméable et le tenait si fort qu’il n’avait bientôt plus de sang dans les mains. 

Dean se demandait s’il aurait pu empêcher tout cela. En aidant Castiel ou encore en tuant ce fils de pute de Crowley. Il aurait pu empêcher cela, ce disait-il, puisque c’était tellement plus facile pour lui de se rejeter la faute que de faire face à la réalité. 

\- Je suis désolé, Cas. J’aurais du t’empêcher de le faire, j’aurais du t’aider. Tu n’étais pas obliger de faire ça et moi je t’ai regarder t’enfoncer jusqu’en enfer. Je suis si désolé, répétait-il jusqu’à ce qu’il se perde dans ses mots.

Soudainement, les larmes manquèrent, comme si Dean avait épuisé ses ressources en pleurs. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mais ensuite ses yeux devinrent secs et fatigués et alors, il sut ce qu’il allait faire. Une dernière prière pour Cas. Il regarda le ciel, remplis d’étoiles, en espérant qu’une d’entre elles était Castiel et qu’il ne brûlait pas en enfer. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa prière, faisant même abstraction des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

\- Castiel, je sais que tu ne peux pas m’entendre, ou si oui, alors écoute ce que j’ai à dire. Je suis désolé, pour tout. Pour t’avoir traité comme un bébé, comme un chien qui devait faire tout ce que je lui dis. J’espère qu’un jour tu pourras me pardonner. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, je continuerais à prendre soin de Sam et à tuer les mauvais gars. Ne t’en fais pas, je souffre, mais ça va passer, un jour, lorsque je penserais à toi, il n’y aura que les bons souvenirs qui reviendront et sache qu’ils y en a des centaines. Tu as été ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un meilleur ami pour moi, Cas. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je te remercie pour m’avoir choisi, car dans les milliards que nous sommes sur Terre, tu m’as fait l’honneur d’être ton ami. Tu as toujours été loyal, généreux et patient avec moi. Sache que je n’aurais jamais pu trouver meilleur ami que toi. Toi qui sous-estime ton humanité et à quel point c’est une bonne chance. Tu aurais pu tous leur montrer, aux anges, j’en suis sûr, parce que, Cas, je croyais en toi. J’ai toujours eu foi en toi. Tu disais que je n’avais pas foi en la religion, en Dieu, et bien tu avais raison, mais s’il y avait quelqu’un en qui j’aurais confié ma foi, dans tout l’univers, cela aurait été en toi, Castiel. J’espère plus que tout au monde que tu n’es pas en enfer, parce que n’importe qui avant toi aurait du y aller. Tu es probablement la meilleure personne et le meilleur ange que je n’ai jamais connu. Je t’en supplie, ne sois pas en enfer, puisque tout ce que tu as fait de mal était de trop aimer. Trop aimer la Terre et ses humains pour les laisser s’enfoncer et s’entretuer comme l’on fait. Je te comprends, Cas, mais tu n’étais pas assez fort. Tu n’étais qu’un petit soldat devant une tâche trop grande pour toi. Je t’en prie, n’ait pas souffert autant pour finir en enfer. Si tu es au paradis, je ne sais pas si tu peux m’entendre, mais si oui, ne sois pas trop long. Tu nous manques à tous, malgré tes erreurs. Tu me manques. Alors, prend quelque temps pour te rafraîchir les idées puis reviens. Reviens à moi. Je t’attendrais malgré tout ce que tu ais pu faire. Je t’attendrais parce que j’ai encore foi en toi Castiel. Alors, reviens-moi vite, mon ange. J’ai besoin de toi. J’ai besoin que tu revienne vers moi.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Dean s’endormi immédiatement après avoir finit sa prière, l’imperméable comme oreiller. Il aurait du avoir mal partout à dormir sur de la terre, mais au contraire, il n’avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des semaines. Il repartit, l’imperméable dans le coffre, car Dean le gardait pour quand Castiel reviendrait. Il revint à l’hôtel et bien que Sam soit réveillé, ils ne dirent rien, se saluèrent d’un hochement de tête. Dean reprit son quotidien, un peu moins douloureux, puisqu’il savait, au plus profond de lui, que Cas allait revenir. Il le savait puisque il avait foi en Castiel, l’ange qui avait la malédiction d’aimer trop et de se soucier trop des humains, contrairement à la majorité des êtres divins et des humains, eux-mêmes.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé! ;)  
> Laissez-moi vos commentaires, ça ne prend que quelques secondes.


End file.
